


To Get A Night's Rest

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: no plot at all just sex and dreams. Sex and dreams.</p>
<p>Thorin is desperately horny and Dwalin assists him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get A Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a very small fill for a hobbit kink meme prompt. *shrugs*

Dwalin’s hands worked at Thorin under the blanket of his bed roll, and he blushed at the peak already starting in his belly and balls. He made an effort to stay quiet so the only sounds heard was his laboured breathing, but even that was getting loud.  
  
It had been too long since he’d had relief; the last time he’d pleasured himself being on the eve of setting out in his bed in bag end, and over the past days he was desperate to the point where it was on his mind constantly. More than once he had nearly taken a trip into the woods to relieve more than his bladder, after filthy, seductive thoughts made it difficult to concentrate on riding his pony, and uncomfortable to boot. But other duties had called, and the days without aid from his hand lengthened, with the company bearing the brunt of his mounting frustrations.  
  
This night he had given in. He had lain back in his bedroll whilst Dwalin was on watch and slowly massaged himself, cursing the movement of the covers above his hand as he tried to be discreet.  
  
Hearing the muffled noise of taking his own pleasure underneath the covers, he had almost climaxed in seconds. He swallowed his moans as they were ripped from him, the pressure to spread his legs and take off the entangling covers too much.  
  


  
After a minute of building up to a peak, he creaked open one eye- and Thorin had frozen like a deer in torchlight.   
He had desperately wanted to ignore Dwalin’s momentary glance from across camp, but he forced his hand to still with a great effort.  
  
After a moment of the most embarrassing silence Thorin had endured in a long time, he heard a movement across from him.  
  
When he opened his eyes (which had been fixed shut, as Thorin fervently wished too all the gods that he could disappear entirely) Dwalin had appeared at his side. After a moment’s hesitation, Thorin felt his hands reaching beneath the covers, and his face grew hot as he parted his thighs to give him better access, mute in shock and still flushing from embarrassment.  
  
Without a word from the other dwarf, he felt strong arms move to his waist as he was repositioned until he was straddling him, with his back to Dwalin’s chest as the other dwarf sat in his bedroll. Thorin gasped in relief as his cock was freed from the confines of his breeches and given a few long, firm strokes. Dwalin only grunted in response and pushed the annoying material hastily around Thorin’s knees, his eager hands betraying his excitement, though his face was set in his usual stern expression. Thorin had to smile as Dwalin covered his lap with the rest of the blanket for some amount of modesty, though if any of the company awoke now there would be no mistake in what they were doing.  
  
‘Allow me, my king,’ purred a gravelly voice in his ear. Thorin could only mumble ‘ _aye_ ’ in some sort of response, trying not to show the warrior how he was so in need of of his hands on his cock that he was already babbling.   
  
Those hands were wicked and talented, and unbidden Thorin wondered how many times they had brought their owner off as they had been in the wild; if the wilfully disciplined Dwalin had been pushed to the end of his tether and had given in to masturbating under his bedclothes, struggling not to let other members of the company hear him coming.   
  
This fantasy nearly made Thorin shout as he felt, as he _heard_ , Dwalin lick his fingers and reach down to his cock again, the added wetness of his fingers playing at his head making his head spin, and a deeper lust spark up in his stomach.  
  
Now he was almost at the point of orgasm, and he shifted in Dwalin’s lap, whimpering under his breath as he felt Dwalin’s cock spring up to press into his hip.  
  
’ _Durin’s beard_ , you make me so hard, my lord. I wish I could plough you right now, see you taking my cock up that tight hole of yours again and again. I would do it right in front of everyone here. Let them see how desperate you’ve been to come for days,’ he groaned, his hand changing the strokes; massaging and stroking and pulling, each new sensation increasing the trembling in Thorin’s legs as he willed himself to keep still.  
‘You’ve no idea how desperate I’ve been for this, Dwalin… how I’ve longed to fuck myself… unbearable….’ he whispered, grinding his arse into Dwalin’s thigh and moaning as his hand sped up in response.  
‘I can tell from the state of you,’ chuckled Dwalin.

One finger was teasing the slit in his cockhead and Thorin felt wetness seep from him, which Dwalin licked off his fingers as he brought them up to his mouth to wet them again. Thorin decided that if Dwalin kept this up he would lose his grip entirely and push the older dwarf to the floor, demanding to be ridden, but for now he tried to retain his dignity and some small façade of control.   
  
‘Once we’re alone, properly alone, I’ll have you take my cock in your mouth, slip it right in until you’re gasping for air. You look like you need cock to satisfy you, my king, if your glances at my crotch whilst we bathe are anything to go by. Perhaps I can take the chance to fuck you next time we stop by a river, and hitch your legs around my waist…’

His voice cut off as he felt Thorin stiffen and thrust his hips into his hand, wordlessly begging to be tipped over the edge he was standing at the brink of.  
  
Dwalin removed his hand completely then, reaching up to worry at Thorin’s hard nipples underneath his jerkin. The king moaned now, looking around angrily at the other. Dwalin caught his mouth in a hot, lingering kiss, quelling Thorin’s frustration for a moment, and he drew back, dark eyes flashing as he took in his king’s flushed face. Yet still he did not touch him.  
  
‘And perhaps you’ll get me so hot and bothered when we are in the water that ill have no option but to take you behind a rock and fuck you there, perhaps teasing you with my fingers spreading your hole for me, or bending you over and hearing you moan as I eat you until all you can do is curse and beg, until you’re exhausted from pleasure and you come untouched.’  
The words were hissed into Thorin’s ear, and one hand gripped Thorin’s hair, forcing the king’s ear to his mouth. Every hot breath and filthy word made him whine; and he realised he was humping himself against Dwalin, his cock finding some small amount of relief against his clothed stomach.  
  
‘Please, Dwalin… I need it… _your king_ needs it… let me come!’ he gasped, more eloquent phrasing escaping him and leaving him murmuring promises into Dwalin’s mouth as he was kissed hard again.  
‘What’s that? You’ll promise what?’ said Dwalin, hearing his lord’s words but wanting Thorin to say them louder.  
‘To get on my knees for your service every night if it means you’ll bring me off right now!’  
‘Ah, but surely I’m the one who’d be at your service. I’d happily kneel for my king. Up against a tree- that tree right over there- and watching you as my head works between your legs, watching you lose yourself in me…’  
  
Thorin gripped Dwalin’s hand and forced it to his cock, now too hard and almost at the point of exploding without Dwalin’s stimulation. He leant back into Dwalin’s arms, and could almost cry in relief as he touched him again, kissing up and down his neck as he drove Thorin higher…  
  
As he felt Thorin’s orgasm peak, Dwalin managed to have enough sense to clap a hand over the others mouth, knowing Thorin had lost all sense of control over his noises. It was lucky he had, as Thorin gave a sudden strangled cry which was considerably dampened by the thick palm. Dwalin moaned himself as he saw Thorin’s cum hit his fingers, and oathed as he felt Thorin grind into his own neglected cock. He would have to attend to that afterwards, perhaps wake someone up to have his watch and head into the woods for privacy.  
  


  
Thorin’s relief left him breathless. After being denied this for so long, he could see stars as his body was overtaken, and the only things he could feel as he broke were hot, wet fingers, and his own come flowing from him onto his stomach and down Dwalin’s wrist.  
  
He sank back with a sigh, regrettably unable to offer Dwalin any meaningful pleasure as his limbs were still trembling. Dwalin wiped his hands on the grass at the edge of the bed roll with a hastily muttered ‘goodnight’, and much sated and mumbling his own bleary apology, Thorin welcomed the darkness of a peaceful night’s rest.


End file.
